User talk:Aexon
Archives: January to May =2012= For Better-Looking Images Hey, I was wondering. Is there a fast way to clip the corners of card images like you do? I tried doing it in Gimp 2, but it wasn't something I could figure out an easy way for. (I edited my Nectar of the Gods (F) to have transparent corners.) It took a while. How do you do it? Mbomb007 00:49, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Rarity Page Image Since you locked the Rarity page :) could you change the Epic example image back to the original Scorched Earth? I intentionally choose the original images in the beginning (refer to revision 14344) to offer an assortment of types (weapon, magic, talisman, etc) in addition to also selecting a card from each class that is similar in color to the name (a grayish card for Common, a yellow-orangeish for Epic, etc), and Kyddin's Nexus breaks this theme. Thanks! Vidar16 19:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hate it Don't you hate it when you've got a run of ~40 days on the wiki in a row, and you accidentally miss one and start over? -_- Mbomb007 04:25, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I got reset at ~78 days. Aexon 05:25, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Comments Removed You removed the comments from my symbols. Why? StrataCrafter 12:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I misunderstood. Still orienting myself. Thank you. StrataCrafter 10:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Prince Delendis Pic Do you happen to have a better image for Prince Felendis? The current one says #0 in the corner and hasn't been properly edited with photoshop on the corners. Mbomb007 17:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't but if you do The Master (Brawl Boss) brawl you'll find it there. Aexon 22:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Editor Layout Problem Whenever I edit a page the editor toolbar thing on the right is farther down than it used to/ should be. I took a screenshot: Problem.PNG|Wiki Editor Problem? Mbomb007 04:00, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't have that problem and i have no idea how to fix it. You should ask that on the main wiki site. Aexon 04:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Idiotic Plea STOP DELETING PAGES!!! (like http://clashofthedragons.wikia.com/wiki/Notable_loot and http://clashofthedragons.wikia.com/wiki/Depletion_Effects) 04:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC)Sleer They are useless pages. People don't even go to them because they aren't linked from anywhere and i do not support those pages at all. They don't even bother to check each hub's main page to look at the notable loot section there. I'll restore those pages only if you register an account and you update them. Aexon 04:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Image Mistake Yeah sorry about the honor pack post. :/ I was doing the Leagacy wiki and I had the Clash one open so I accidently posted it onto Cotd wiki, but had no idea where the delete button was. Thats ok. Aexon 23:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Help with Posting Card Pictures I created the page Preach the Word, and uploaded the picture for it. However, it does not look at all like the other card pictures, so here's the card before I tried to remove the edges. Could you please replace the picture and/or explain how to remove the edge so it looks like all the others? I primarily use Paint, but I also have Adobe Photoshop and can learn to use it if that would be better. P.S. I have never created a card page before, so could you also double-check I did it right? --GameTommy 07:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : Also, when I was filling in the page for Brigand's Spine, I noticed that the name of the picture of the card was 584 Look Behind You!.png, and not 632_Look_Behind_You!.png, which is what it should be since the card number is 632. So I copied the image, and uploaded it as the correct number, because I noticed I couldn't rename the photo page from 584 to 632. : --GameTommy 08:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : Yea those pages look good. I deleted the image you uploaded and renamed the old one. Photoshop is easy to understand for the editing needed for the card images. Just copy the image of the card to a file then crop until you get both the stroke and the card only. After that, crop again until only the corners of the image has the stroke. Delete the background layer and erase the corners and you are done. The shortcut key for the crop tool is C if you don't know where the tool is. To delete a layer, just select that layer and click delete. Aexon 18:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : I use Gimp 2. I use the contiguous select tool to select the edges/corners and delete them. Then I delete individual pixels that were missed. Afterwards, I go to Image --> Autocrop Image. I then save the file with the correct name and upload it. : Mbomb007 (talk) 04:26, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Have you got the time? Is there a way to make the wiki show what the current time is, like at the top or something? I keep losing my streak of editing at least once per day because of missing by a few hours I think. It's quite disappointing. Mbomb007 (talk) 04:23, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I couldn't find a way to put a clock on the site. You could just remember when the site starts a new day though. Its always the same time. During Daylight Savings time, it would be 1 hour before CoTD starts a new day. When its not, it would be the same time. Aexon 04:41, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Recommended Decks I've been thinking about a section for a recommended deck (or maybe even a just a basic strategy) to use against certain tough enemies, such as Royal Scryer (Brawl Boss) (which I noticed you mentioned you Torlocked - I tried using some torcycling on him and failed, would like to know what you used). Any thoughts on this? - Shoone (talk) 18:41, July 19, 2012 (UTC)